User talk:Katbluedog
Testing Area This is the area I will use for testing things. This page was last cleared on July 11th, 2011 Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:18, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Dear Katbluedog I was wondering if my user page is a role-play if it is sorry. also i like the pickture of the kitty cat lol. From Jerry Um Kat, When did Jerry become admin again.... Oh. 00:07, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Post Along with being the bur of templating, could I be Bur of Templating and Updates? Like making comunity update blogs, if there is something useful in Wikia Labs, I enable it. Oh the editor isn't working correctly, like it messes up the locations of stuff, unlike the old editor. I'll make a blgo about that later though. Captain Crimson Comments I'm messaging you about something very frustrating. Whenever I comment on a page, go to a different page, and when I come back, my comment is gone! It's very frustrating, and I can't commit on anything :( - ~~ Jarod ~~ Ty Kk, thx, it's working now Can you upload and resize the Daggerpaine Industries image for FAOTW.png? John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Message {C}Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 20:58, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Advert Please look at this Advert I made--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:39, July 17, 2011 (UTC) {C} {C}{C}{C}{C} changed i have changed Template:Aboutus Tama63 [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Nightmare10 Um why do u think Nightmare hates me all of a sudden, just about every comment I make so far , he talks down about it. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 23:26, July 18, 2011 (UTC) thanks and I have a strange feeling he might be talking to Special Wik or wat ever and might be trying to get me banned globaly Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 00:30, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Kat! :) Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 03:27, July 19, 2011 (UTC) I have a question Is it ok if I become the(Unofficial) Canon/Non-Canon page Supervisor, I put Canon or Non-Canon userbox in the comments on the page, and the author of said page may be able to argue if it is the opposite or not. And may I create a page called the Pirate Online Players Wiki Network, with a list of admins, userbox and page banner creators so if people need help they can ask there? Your sort of friend Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 17:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello. I was wondering if you could unlock and/or move the following page(s): EITC Council of the Elders to my blog. IF you could do this, that would be appreciated. Thanks! 19:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the response. Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 22:52, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Question: Can you restore my page: Stone of Jas? Captain Crimson deleted it saying it had copywright content on it, and no other Admins seemed to mind it. And, I've spoken to JaGeX, they told me there is no copywright on the name Stone of Jas or any information it may be related to, so legally I can use it. Reason Being The reasons why I wanted you to be Empress of China is: 1. Dandandragon is in leagues with Pears (and personally, he'd be a puppet for Pears) 2. You seem better suited Ok, there ya go. Hi Kat, you sent a message saying if I want a player page for my Pirate you would help me. And I so DO, so can you help me? xD Thx Also how do I get a cool sig? :o She hoists the colors and the adventure begins... 22:19, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for doing that for me :)! POTCOPW Network Rep, Canon Supervisor. Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits Word Life 00:31, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Message from Wikia Staff Hello, There are a few issues to discuss with the community here. First, there is some really rough JavaScript that is slowing this site down, mainly stemming from the placement of the "Start Chat" button on the front page and the use of cursor images. I'm not sure what our position with this is in regards on our Terms of Use - I am checking on that. However, even if it does fit into our Terms of Use, I would recommend getting rid of them. The other issue is more delicate. I have done some digging into some of the communications we've had with members of your wiki via our support system. The amount of volume from your wiki in particular is surprising and unfortunately, it almost always resides in drama - whether it be user conflict, claims of sockpuppetry, or claims of admin abuse. Wikia staff is always here to help, but there is a point where we have to say that to engage members of your community on every single point of contention amongst you all is not productive and we must leave you to figure it out yourselves. Thus, this message is to say that emails to Wikia Staff about personal or inter-user matters on this wiki or the similar ones many of you also administrate will not be answered. We will indeed read anything you send in, but unless it looks like the matter is serious and not merely "drama", it will be closed without reply. I know this may sound harsh and unfriendly, but I can't justify the amount of time we have spent thus far trying to manage this wiki. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 14:39, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Meet in game. Hey, Kat! I just wanted to ask if I could meet with you in game sometime? There are some things I wanna discuss. Thanks. Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 15:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Sure I'll log on now Capt.GoldvaneTalk Edits 15:26, July 21, 2011 (UTC) page banner u requested :P for more info go to the page banner/test page for more info go to the page banner/test page ~LeClerc Sharpe~ 'Hi, Kat!' Hello Kat, it's me carlos la verde sanita. I was wondeing if I could be you're banner carrier. I used to be Carlos Clemente's until he passed. Anyway basically I would just back you up in fights. I can make people respect your authority very easily and kindly, and as this wikia is going through hard times, I think you should geatly consider this, Get back to me! Carlos la verde sanita 19:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC) 'Ok, Thank you for your time.' Thank you for your time. Sorry! :) Can you get this to fit FAOTW.png.... you need to teach me some time xD John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Im sorry Im sorry for that blog, I was just saying I dont wanna see the roleplaying era end in fights, and for my self punishment, I will attempt not to comment for a while since now apparently u and all the other admins hate my guts. POTCOPW Network Rep, Canon Supervisor. Jim Logan, The King of all Conduits Word Life 04:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Ban Request http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.8.101.3 calling ned a "fag" and trash talking ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Request Kat, I am proposing a new rule (but it isn't in blog form at the moment)... I was wondering, if we could make a rule concerning the game. Lately, users like Samuel Redbeard are taking advantage of the fact that he can't be punished here for what he does on the game. For example, he called me, Jack Pistol, Benjamin Macmorgan, and several others "pathetic", said we should go to hell, be used as target practice, and many more insults simply because we didn't have a religion. Honestly, I think he's just taking advantage of the fact he can't be punished, and I think a new rule should be made concerning behavior such as his. I don't know if the proposal will go through, but this is just a suggestion, because lately I've seen Samuel's behavior and I've been thinking of a rule like this for a long time. If you want, I can give you some screens of his behavior to us atheists.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 19:49, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Kat, What shade is saying is 100% true. What happens in game should not go unnoticed here. We need a respectful community, quality not quanity. ' Benjamin Macmorgan' 19:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Nonetheless, people like him take advantage of it way too much. Further, I still request permission to ban him here. If you take a look at his recent contributions, you will see what he's been doing on the Wiki.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 19:57, July 24, 2011 (UTC) I don't mean just his behavior in the game. I mean his behavior HERE too. He is disrespectful to users, causes drama, blames people for his problems, and refuses to stand down despite being told to stop by an Admin.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 20:02, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I got angry, I'm not having a good day. First, people that work for me on PotBS accused me of conspiracy, and insulted me, so I called them filthy mercs and they quit. Next, some level 50 rats attack some poor level 3 around Bartica (Fontaine, Enoch, and two others)... and I cursed them out, I admit, but I'm still angry about it. So, i'm not having a good day. Some other things happened, but I can't say. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Sam's Ban You do know that I didn't ban Samuel for something in game right? I banned him for the reasons I listed on the wiki, in game, i don't even talk to him. Captain Crimson -in high voice- You got it boss! -thumbs up- --Captain Crimson i just notice something i just notice something if u go to Blog Posts there are a ton of pages that either need to be deleted or moved to a blog. :P Sharpe Idea Dear Kat, I understand that you Play POTBS and I had a Great Idea I was thinking about Starting a Wiki similair To this one but For POTBS I wsih to ask for your Permission and Help with this Wiki Please Respond Sincerely, 17:07, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Editor It screws up editing for me. I don't see it being gone causing any editing problems.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 00:34, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Please don't turn it on again. It messes up my editing, and tell me, does it being OFF cause problems?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 00:37, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Editor confusion The new editor is being used but when I publish a page it reverts to the old editor O_O Edgar Wildrat So, just because it makes it more organized for you, I'm supposed to put up with all the technical problems?--[[User:Shade Link|Shade]] 00:40, July 27, 2011 (UTC) I see I'm not getting replies. I'm trying to talk to you, am I supposed to deal with a bunch of technical problems just so you can be more organized? The Editor being disabled doesn't cause you problems, it being ON causes problems. Users like O'malley and I have noticed these problems, and I don't think you should force users to put up with these issues just so you can be more organized.--[[User:Shade Link|Shade'']] 00:44, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Dear Katebluedog Thank you for helping me in POTC players wiki and i am giving you a present. From Marc Cannonshot Sorry about that i forgot to add my signature Check this out User blog:John Breasly/Community Vote: Floating "Admin on Duty" Idea John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Dear Katbluedog When i went on the pirates online players wiki and went on American Domain guild page it was not there. How come my guild page is not there Katbluedog? From Countdown How do I make a countdown, I need it for my unbanning from POTCO in 2 days The Best in the World important http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:LeClerc_Sharpe/Rule_Request:_Demotions check it out im to lazy to put it into a link form just check it out support it or oppose it. ~LeClerc Sharpe~ :( Alright... So, I made an account (just for fun) User:King Sage I got bored of Shadow and frankly everyone didn't like Shadow :(, so I made Sage without telling anyone. But then, everyone started to get mad at me when they found out because they thought I was using it for rigging, which I wasn't. Sage didn't vote on my promotion blog. Anyway, now everyone is changing their voted because of this and I am really sad :( I am really sorry Kat, I didn't know I couldn't make another account just for fun. 01:22, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Ignorance of the law is no excuse to break it. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Please delete Noob Hunters, I am the creator. 18:46, August 8, 2011 (UTC)